1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for the identification of animals, such as cows, to a tool for placing the said device in position, and a method of attaching the device to animals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tagging or identification devices generally comprise a first plate of flexible and elastic material attached to a sleeve, the entire plate being of unitary construction. The devices also comprise a second plate having a post which extends from one face of the second plate. The free end of the post is pointed and the post comprises a shoulder between its two ends.
Such devices are attached with a special pincer device, of which one jaw comprises a support for fixing the sleeve, while the other jaw is provided with a rod designed to be engaged axially in the post, which is hollow. The identification device is attached by arranging a load pincer device such that the section of the skin-covered cartilage portion of the ear of the animal to be identified is inserted between the jaws of the pincer device. The arms of the pincer are operated so that the point of the post passes through the cartilage and the sleeve, causing an elastic deformation of the latter, such that the post remains held by its shoulder against a corresponding shoulder of the sleeve. By subsequently spacing the jaws at least one of the elements of the identification device is released.
Animals seek to free themselves of such identification devices by rubbing themselves against trees, iron wires, fences and the like. It is, therefore, essential that the assembled identification device be extremely flexible and elastic so as to avoid this tearing action. Nevertheless, since the cartilage offers a certain resistance to insertion of the identification devices, the point of the identification device has to be sufficiently hard so as to be able to pass through it.
Generally, the post and the corresponding plateconsist of a single piece of molded material and the free end of the post comprises a truncated cone. The small or minor base of the cone faces the free end, while the larger base of the truncated cone forms a shoulder. The small base ends in a point of hard material, the said point being formed of a cone, of which the large base is of unitary construction with a small barrel ending in a collar or flange. The barrel is inserted into the axial passage of the post and the flange is arranged in a groove provided in the axial passage.
Such an arrangement has the disadvantage that, when placing the identification device in position, the conical point is detached from the post prior to completing insertion of the identification device. This inconvenience is due to the fact that the free end of the rod of the pincer device abuts against the flange of the conical point and thus tends to drive the latter, whereas the lateral surface of the frustoconical end of the post, by butting against the rim of the sleeve, tends, on the contrary, to be separated from the said conical point.
It is obvious that, in very many cases, it is not possible to position the device on the ear of the animal.
Another problem encountered with conventional identification devices is that they are normally to be used to identify only one animal and must not be capable of being detached from that animal's ear to be placed on another animal. Known devices have the disadvantage that it is possible to detach the plates from one another, so that such a device may be used several times, thus obviating the purposes of the device.